


Big Sister

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Human & Country Names Used, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Not exactly violence but kinda had gore, Sibling Love, Ukraine can visit her siblings, forget what her boss says, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Moments between the three siblings proving how much Ukraine loves them.





	1. I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

     Ivan Braginski finished washing up for bed and dressed in his pajamas, fully content with how the day had gone. His big sister, Katyusha had been visiting for the past week now and had taken great care of him. Cooking dinner for the two of them, teaching  _him_ how to cook to make up for only teaching him basic bread recipes when they were younger, and even fixing up the old scarf she made him so many years ago. He picked up said item and hugged it fondly. It looked just like it did the day she first gave it to him now, whereas it had been tattered and stained before from years of use. Sure he had more than just this one, but it was his favorite.

     After placing the scarf on his bedside table he flopped in to bed with a happy giggle. Even though Ukraine's boss had told her yet again to not visit him nor their little sister, she finally stood up to them and got on a plane anyway. At first they had been awkward together, but that cleared up pretty quick when they sat down and talked things over. As he covered himself up and clutched his pillow he couldn't help but smile. Today had been wonderful.

~~~~ Nightmare ~~~~

      _Russia looked around the snowy area, unable to see anything but white. Where was he? Did he sleepwalk outside? He looked down at his attire. And dress himself before going out? Not possible. It was then he noticed the fresh looking blood stains on his tan coat. Fear clutched at his chest. Did he hurt someone? He looked around the area again and saw a small trail of red that started/ended at his feet. He reached for an end of his scarf before noticing he wasn't wearing one. Seeing no other choice he began to walk in the direction the path lead. It took a long time with nothing but white snow surrounding him and he followed the red trail. On and on and on it went, seeming to have no end. He finally approached a familiar looking wooded area, the bloodied path continuing in. He was very tempted to not go after it anymore . . . but the blood wasn't his own. He had to know who he hurt and if he could somehow help them._

 _He walked past the many trees that now stuck out around him as the wind picked up, stinging his cheeks and whistling through the dead wood. He then saw an end to the trail with a spot of blue sticking out of the red and white. He ran to it and knelt down to uncover what what hidden only to find_ her.  _His little sister, Natalia, was laying there in the multi-colored snow. Embedded in her chest was his metal faucet pipe, and clutched in her hands was the scarf Katyusha made him. It was halfway torn, as if she had been ripping it before she died. He gently lifted her from the snow and cradled her to his chest as soft sobs escaped his body. How did this happen? Why did this happen?_

_A strangled gasp caught his attention. Looking up he saw Ukraine standing by a tree, tears falling from her face and freezing as they hit the ground beneath her. Her eyes traveled from the dead body of their little sister to his own eyes. "L-Little Brother?" He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He couldn't even begin to speak. "Why? W-why did you do this? How could you?!" As her sadness turned to anger she flung herself at him in a fit of rage. At the last moment he dropped Belarus's body and, unable to control his own body, grabbed his other sister's neck. She was now struggling as his hands gripped tighter and tighter effectively cutting off her blood flow. With the last amount of strength she had she spat out her last words. "I . . . Hate . . . You . . ." The light faded from her eyes as her body went limp in Russia's hands._

_As he gained control of his body once more he crumpled to the ground and began to wail at the top of his lungs. His sisters! His beautiful sisters! They were now gone, and by his hand as well. Why? What lead to this? Why did this have to happen? He wailed until he couldn't, and that was when he started to have trouble breathing. It felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn't get his lungs to work! He couldn't breath! As he continued to struggle he heard a voice calling out to him. " . . k . . p . . . .Wa . . up . . . ._ WAKE UP!"

~~~~ The Bedroom ~~~~

     Ivan's eyes opened wide. The first thing he saw was Kat's face staring at him with an urgent expression and tears in her eyes. "Ivan! Brother, you have to breath! Please!" The second thing he realized was that he was, in fact, not breathing. He tried to inhale but to no avail. He turned his frantic eyes back to his sister and shook his head, his mouth opening and closing in his struggle for oxygen. His sister was suddenly on top of him with her mouth against his. Just as he was wondering what the heck she was doing he felt a gentle puff of air enter his lungs. As she pulled back he began to breath on his own, greedily sucking in every breath he could. She then sat him up and held him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and cried. He was terrified! Now only because of the dream but because of how he just woke up from it.

     A soothing melody was coming from Ukraine as she combed her fingers through Ivan's hair. The tactic she used to calm down her siblings ever since they were young. As always it worked it's magic and he spilled to her what his dream was about. She listened to all of it before speaking herself. "Ivan, do not worry about such things. It was a dream, not reality. I know for a fact that even at your worst you could never bring yourself to kill us. Don't worry. I love you. I'm here for you. Don't doubt yourself because of nightmare. You're here, I'm here, and Natalia is sleeping at her house. We could invite her over tomorrow if you wish. Okay?"

     He nodded, his head still on her shoulder. Just as she was pulling away he held her tighter. ". . . Please . . . Stay . . ." His timid request made her heart melt. How could she say no to that? So, she slipped under the covers beside him and held him close the rest of the night.

~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~

     Russia had just gotten off the phone with his little sister whom was excited in her own way to be invited over to his house when Ukraine's voice filled the house. "Ivan! Come look what big sister made you!" He made his way downstairs to find his grinning sis holding out a circle thing with brown string and small, bright yellow feathers. "It's called a 'Dream Catcher!' Mattie told me about these and how they are said to catch bad dreams! So I looked for a good patters and made you one from the tree branches, some string I found, and some feathers little Mattie gave me!"

     He was touched. With a smile he took the Dream Catcher and studied it. "It it beautiful, Sister. Thank you so much. You are always taking good care of me." He closed the space between them with a tight hug, not too tight though. Happy to help her little brother and elated for the hug, she nuzzled his chest with a happy sigh.


	2. What I'd Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, just my ideas and this story.

     Natalia was in her study when her old fashioned table phone rang. Expecting it to be Lithuania she sighed and picked it up. In the coldest voice she could muster she said, "Hello?" She heard the person on the other line squeak and go silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

     "P-Privet, sestra." Her eyes widened at the sound of Russia's voice. She wasn't expecting a call from him today! She pulled the phone away from herself to let out a sigh, warming her voice to it's normal tone.

     "Brother. I was not expecting a call from you. Have you changed your mind about out engagement?" There was a small groan on the other end and she knew the answer to her usual question.

     "Nyet. I love you, but not like that. I was actually calling to invite you over for a few days. If you have the time, that is?"

     Breath caught in her chest, Belarus wondered how many times her big brother actually invited her over. She usually asked to come over, whether to try to persuade him to marry her or to just spend time with him. "I would love to. What time would be best for me to arrive?"

     "Anytime, really. Ukraine is making breakfast if you want to come over now." Oh. Bela glared at the wall in front of her. She loved her big sister, but she had the feeling that the woman was trying to steal Russia's attention from her, and she couldn't forgive that. Big brother was hers!

     "I will be there soon." As an after thought she added, "Save me some bread." Katyusha always made some sort of bread with her meals, and the breakfast bread she made was usually dark rye, but sometimes it was fruity with nuts of some sort. As unforgivable as it was for her to try to take Russia away from her, her cooking was amazing.

     A small chuckle came through the line and brought her back to reality. "Of course, Nat. See you soon."

     They hung up the phone simultaneously and Belarus walked to her room to finish getting ready as she was in her night slip and needed to pack.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     When she arrived at the front door of her brother's house she could smell the dark rye and grinned. She could also smell Banush, corn grits, fried pork fat and cheese. Kat liked to add mushrooms when she made it. Returning her expression to normal she banged on the door to let her presence be known. She heard movement around the house before the door opened to reveal Russia. He smiled at her and welcomed her in. "Just in time, sestra! We just finished setting the table." She nodded and followed him in to the kitchen/dining room. Ukraine set the big bowl of Banush on the table next to her freshly made bread and grinned upon seeing her baby sister.

     "Sestra!" Belarus prepared herself as her big sister rushed towards her and pulled her into a suffocating hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Bela tentatively pat her sister's back in response. Kat let go and led Natalia to a chair, Ivan following suit. The three of them talked lightly over the expertly made breakfast.

     After they finished Ivan and Nat insisted to do the dishes since Katyusha put so much work into the food. Kat thanked them and decided to get some of her paperwork done in her guest room. Natalia and Ivan chatted calmly while they worked and eventually headed to their rooms to get a little work done themselves. By the time they finished Kat completed lunch and had it splayed out on the table. She presented it with a grin and the siblings ate together again.

     Once lunch was finished they played a few games of poker, something America taught Russia and he his sisters. The girls were surprisingly good at it, but their brother beat them in the long run. It was a good thing only hug and kisses were bet, or the sisters would be in debt. Bela decided her kisses were to be passionate for her future husband much to the horror of the two older siblings whom tried to persuaded her otherwise. It didn't quite work so Russia took cover in his study. Belarus was already clawing at the door by the time Ukraine made it to the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes.

     "Sister, please stop! You're scaring out brat!"

     Natalia stopped and glared at her older sister. "Why should I stop? So you can go and 'comfort' him? You're just trying to steal big brother away from me!"

     Kat took a step back in surprise at her sister's accusation and shook her head. "No. No, that's not true! I love you two as my malenʹkyy brat i sestra! Nothing more."

     Nat rolled her eyes. "You're such a bad liar. I know you're just trying to steal brother's affections. Well guess what? He doesn't love you! He doesn't need you, and neither do I! So why don't you just go away and leave us alone to be together?!  _That_ would make us happy!"

     Time seemed to stop as the words Belarus spoke weighed on the oldest sibling. Russia opened the door having heard what was said and saw an angry Bela and a shocked Ukraine. "Katyusha, I-"

     "Alright."

     Both younger siblings eyes widened as their big sister disappeared from their view, possibly back to her own home. The words Natalia said finally dawned on the youngest sibling as she reached out to the spot her sister had been. "No. No, sestra. . . I didn't . . ."

     Ivan growled and closed the door to his study once again, this time without his sister trying to get in. Belarus shook her head, figuring her big sister would come in the door any moment to apologize for leaving so suddenly without a proper goodbye or crying and asking for forgiveness. Both siblings waited all night for their big sister, but to no avail.

~~~~ Next Afternoon ~~~~

     When Ukraine failed to show up or even call the two left behind felt worse about what happened the previous night and tried to get a hold of her. Both called her phone, home and cell, and received no answer. This worried them as their sister always answered her phone for them, even when she wasn't supposed to. They kept it up 'till night once again fell and they went to bed.

~~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~~

     Both Russia and Belarus arrived at the meeting hall for the World Meeting as quickly as they could in hoped to see Ukraine there. They couldn't contact her the whole time she had been gone and they were freaking out. They were the first ones there and as the other countries trickled in they felt their anxiety rise. The meeting was about to start and she hadn't arrived yet. The Baltics sensed the tension surrounding the two yandere countries and made sure they stayed as far away as they possibly could, even though Lithuania tried to approach them only to have his 'brothers' pull him back.

     Fifteen minutes into the meeting and she finally opened the doors. Her brother and sister were about to get up and bombard her with questions they noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the exhausted expression adorning her face. Germany looked like he was about to yell at her for being late when he also noticed her appearance and merely welcomed her. She gave him a small smile and took her seat next to Russia. When America began speaking about how he was gonna make a hero to fight something-rather the cold nation nudged his older sister. "Ukraine, where have you been?" He made sure to whisper as to not draw attention. She glanced at him out of her peripheral, but said nothing. Russia felt his heart break as one of the few people he loved ignored him. "Kat." She flinched. "Sestra, please. Bela and I are worried." He waited for a response from her for what seemed like hours and was about to give up when she sighed.

     "I will speak with you and your sister when the meeting is over."

     Both Ivan and Natalia noticed that she said  _your_ sister instead of  _our._ It completely unnerved them to the core. As soon as the meeting ended Russia grabbed Ukraine's arm and dragged her out the doors, Belarus following. The other nations were slightly worried for the safety of the older woman but figured the two scary nations wouldn't stoop so low as to hurt their sister. Once they exited the room and headed straight to another Bela locked the door. With both of her brother and sister staring at her with worried tears in their eyes, Ukraine broke. "Why are you doing this to me?! Aren't you two happy?"

     Russia scoffed. "Happy? How can we be happy when our big sister is completely out of contact with us for  _two_   _weeks?!_ "

She turned away from them. "How couldn't you? I wasn't there to make you both feel bad by crying, or to take away the attention of the other? I'm not there to burden either of you by staying at your houses. I'm giving up my time with you so you both will be happy. If you aren't happy, then . . . Then why . . ." Tears fell down her face as she found she couldn't continue. Kat took a deep breath and face the two of them again. "I'd give up  _everything_ for you both. Ivan, Natalia. What can I do to make you happy?"

     The younger nations had tears falling down their cheeks as well as they embraced their big sister. "Don't leave!" They shouted simultaneously. The three of them fell to the floor and held each other 'till the tears dried up and they were smiling. Ivan pat both of his sisters heads. "Let us go back to the house now, Da? Nat and I will cook something good for dinner."

     Katyusha giggled. "Yes. I'd like that. I love you both so much."

     "We love you, too."


	3. Big Sister's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia and Belarus find Ukraine's old diary that she thought she'd burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hetalia, just my ideas and this story.

     Ukraine had invited both of her siblings to her house for the weekend, but as the two of them approached her door they saw a note attached to it. Belarus took it off and read, " _Dear Bela and Vanya, I have gone out to buy the ingredients I need to finish dinner. The door is unlocked. I have Borscht simmering on the stove and I'd appreciate it if one of you stirred it for me so it doesn't burn. Thank you! Love, Katyusha._ " Bela looked up at Russia and both of them bolted inside the house. "Why would Sister think it a good idea to leave the stove on while she left the house?!"

     "I have no idea!" Once they reached the kitchen Ivan grabbed the spoon and stirred the pot. He glanced around to see if anything had burnt or caught fire, but thankfully nothing did. The siblings sighed with relief as everything was still intact and busied themselves with stirring and setting the table.

     On one of Belarus's passes from kitchen to table she found a book in her sister's trash can. Wondering if she had thrown it away by mistake she pulled it out and flipped through a few pages. Her eyes widened as she realized the book wasn't reading material, but was in fact a diary! The handwriting was like her Ukraine's, but less experienced. She walked back to the kitchen and held out the book to Russia. "Brother. It is Sister's old diary. Should we look through it?"

     Russia wanted to say no, but as he looked at the book he couldn't help but wonder what his big sister used to write about, so he said yes. "You can read it out loud while I stir the pot. Da?"

     Bela nodded and took a seat at the dining table. Turning to about the middle of the book she began to read. "It isn't dated. _'_ _Little_ _Journal, it saddens me to say that my father has passed from this world. I'm afraid that without his guidance I won't be able to take care of my little siblings, but I know that I am the only one who_ can _care for them. So, as the eldest child of Kievan Rus, I will do everything I can for these children whom are my younger siblings and I will love them as my own.'_ " Both siblings smiled at the fond memories of their big sister taking care of them and not letting them go off on their own until they could at least make bread. With those memories in mind, Belarus flipped to a random later page.

     "  _'Little Journal, it is safe to say that I do not deserve to be the daughter of such a powerful man.'_ " The siblings eyes met before Nat continued reading. "  _'As of this day, I am no longer a clean woman. I was forced to commit filthy acts with the soldier men in order to protect my little brother and sister. I could not fight against the human men. I am weak. But even though I am sullied and in pain, it was worth it. The men kept their promise and left my siblings alone when they were done with me. If I had to, I would do it all again for the two precious lives I keep close to me. Though now I am worried that I will never be able to follow Father's wish to marry an Eastern orthodox country when I get older. Who would want to marry an unclean woman? '_ "

     Silence filled the kitchen. Ukraine was raped? To protect them? When did this happen?! Bela tried to find a date, but all in vain. She had to still be small for her to be overpowered like that. Sure, their big sister has always been beautiful, but for soldiers to do such things to a  _child?!_   And what was this about marrying an Eastern country?! That's when the door opened. "Russia? Belarus? The note on the door was missing, so I hope you got it!" She entered the kitchen with her arms carrying many, many bags of food. Russia resumed his stirring as Bela got up and took some of the load off her sister. "Oh! Thank you, Natalia! Russia, thank you for stirring!" She set the bags down and started putting things away, keeping the sour cream out for the soup. "Well, I hope you two are hungry!"

     The Ukrainian woman walked to the stove, gestured for her brother to move a bit, and pulled some bread out of the oven. Sweat-drops adorned the younger siblings heads. For their big sister to leave cooking food unattended like that was worrisome. After dinner was served to the three and they were sat down Ukraine saw the book. As she stared at it the other two were about to question her when she picked it up and looked through it. With a sigh she chucked it in the trash can Nat had picked it out from.

     "Let me guess, you two read some of it?" They remained silent, but nodded in confirmation.  
     "And what you read just happened to be . . . dark themed?" Another set of nods.  
     She smiled. "Well, you can just forget whatever you read. It was a very long time ago after all."

     Bela stared at her sister dead on. "Sister? What is this about you marrying an Eastern Nation?"

     Ukraine held her breath for a moment before giggling. "Oh, o you saw that, huh? Well, Father wanted me to marry an Eastern Orthodox country when I got older. I think he'd forgive me if I didn't, though." The other two sighed, almost relieved till she spoke again. "In all honesty," she blushed, "I think I'd rather marry Feliks." It took the two siblings a moment to remember who that was, but once they did . . . oh boy.

     "YOU LIKE POLAND?!?!?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured!  
> Please and thank you~♥


End file.
